kung_fu_humansfandomcom-20200213-history
Kingdom Come, Chapter 5
I had gone through half the dumplings and drank all the water by the time I saw something large across the horizon line. The sun had risen into the air and was now directly above me. I guessed that it was around noon. Where was Mount Valician? Did Ai lie to me? That was impossible. Ai is the goddess of love, and who the Dragon Sisters have always gotten their power from. She would never lie to anyone. Would the goddess of love do that? Just as I was thinking these things, I saw something appear over the horizon line. It looked like a small brown cone with a little red mixed into it. I walked a little closer and gasped. Mount Valician. I ended up running to the volcano. When I reached it, I looked up at it- it was huge. It looked a lot like a mountain, with the top cut off (reminding me of Pompeii, where Mount Vesuvius looked like a mountain, but was really a volcano). I didn’t dare go up to the top and look at it, because I knew what lay there- lava, rising at the speed of an inch a year, patiently waiting to overflow and cover the towns that stood below it. I looked around. Where was the entrance to Lindsey’s base? It couldn’t be possible that her base was literally in the lava- or was it? Shifu explained earlier that she was able to go into lava without being hurt at all. If her base was in the lava, then Po would be dead already. A normal being cannot jump into lava and not get hurt. Things like that only exist in magic, which only exists in the animal world. I decided to investigate, not being able to think about Po getting killed by Lindsey. I started walking around the circumference of the volcano, the bottom of my sandals hitting the grassy land around it. I’m surprised that the land around the volcano wasn’t all charred, since, well, it’s a volcano. Soon, I came to something weird- a big rock at the base of the volcano. This rock was taller than me. It had to be at least seven feet tall. I had a feeling that it would lead to the base. Maybe the entrance was underneath (that was usually the case in most shows and movies). I just had one problem- I can’t move a seven foot tall, six foot wide rock. I need something to move it with. Man, right then and there I wished that this place was like my human world. In the animal world, it was all… not advanced. They have simple machines, but not big electronic machines on wheels like we have that can move big rocks like these. This world was around a thousand years behind ours, they didn’t have electronic devices yet. I wished that they did. I could use a lot of help moving this thing. I sighed. “Ai, help me,” I muttered. I threw myself against the rock, praying that it would move. It didn’t. I hurt myself in the process, my arms stinging. “Ow!” I exclaimed. “Ow, ow, ow!” “Having fun trying to save your precious panda, Dragon Sister?” I heard a deep female voice say. I jumped, yelling a bit, and turned around to see where the sound was coming from. I gasped when I saw her- a woman with light skin, blood red eyes that stared into mine, feathery blonde hair that ended at her waist; wearing a tiny, black dress, black high heels, a black witch’s hat, and thousands of necklaces, from chokers to long ones that ended at her waist, all colored black. She was completely unrecognizable, but anyone could tell it was her. I stood up and stared at her. “Yes, yes I am,” I said in an angry voice. “Now where is he?!” “Ah, young one, that is none of your business,” she said, playing with her necklaces. “It is mine.” “Stop being like that and tell me!” I exclaimed. “Being like what?” she asked in an innocent voice. Oh, she was getting on my last nerves. “You know,” I said, trying to get her to spill the information. “No, I do not know,” she said, slowly turning away. “I think it’s time for me to leave. Have a good day, now.” And just like that, she turned and walked away, probably going to enter her base. I ran after her. “I demand that you tell me where he is, Lindsey!” I yelled at her. Lindsey stopped and started laughing. “Demand you tell her, she demands that you tell her,” Lindsey said to herself, impersonating me in the voice of a little girl. “How pathetic.” “Tell me where he is!” I screamed, running in front of the fire witch. She was being a real pain in the- “No,” Lindsey spat at me. “Never.” “Why do you want him?” I asked, pretending not to know why Lindsey would want to have revenge on Po. Lindsey saw right through it. “You know,” she replied, her face falling. “Shifu must have told you. He is your master, and he was mine. I know him well. He must have told you why.” “He did,” I said, not thinking. “He told me about Tai Lung and you.” “And now Tai Lung is dead,” Lindsey said quietly. “That pretty much explains it.” She pushed me aside and kept walking. I followed her. “Really, will you please stop following me, I don’t need you!” Lindsey said in anger. “I am Kelsi Rider, leader of the Dragon Sisters, powered by Ai, goddess of love, and I demand you take me to Po!” I yelled, trying to intimidate her. Suddenly, Lindsey stopped and smiled wickedly. “You’re powered by Ai?” she asked. I nodded. “I can use all her power if I have to!” I said to Lindsey. Lindsey laughed a bit and nodded. “Follow me, Dragon Sister Kelsi,” she ordered me. “I will bring you to your precious panda.” I began to follow her, and after a minute or two of walking around the volcano I stopped. “Oh no you don’t!” I exclaimed. “I won’t be fooled that easily, Lindsey! You just want to kidnap me too!” “An intelligent girl,” said Lindsey, smiling. “But if you follow me, you can use Ai’s powers to break Po out of there and defeat me.” I paused, realizing that I can do that. But I wouldn’t be fooled so easily. I began to devise my own plan in my head. “Okay, Lindsey,” I said, smiling a bit. “I’ll follow you.” “Yes, yes, follow me, Dragon Sister Kelsi,” Lindsey said smiling as well. There was no purity in that smile. It was all evil. Lindsey led me to another large rock leaning against the volcano. She snapped her fingers and it moved away, revealing a large opening in the volcano. I gasped. “Was that-” “Magic?” Lindsey finished for me. “Some warriors have mastered the elements and are blessed with special powers, Dragon Sister Kelsi. All element witches and wizards have these powers. Observe.” She took her index finger and thumb, and rubbed them together. I gasped at what I saw. Resting on the tip of the nail on her index finger was an ember. A small flame. It was incredible how she could make fire appear on her finger and not get burned. “Extraordinary, isn’t it?” Lindsey asked. She walked into the opening in the volcano, and I followed her. It was a dark staircase leading downwards, probably to her base. Lindsey snapped her other fingers and the stone rolled back into place. All I could see was the ember on Lindsey’s finger. I followed it as she walked down the staircase. “So, Lindsey, what are element witches and wizards, exactly?” I asked, curious. “They are beings that can control one of the three elements, water, fire, or grass,” Lindsey explained, not turning to look at me. “Others may think that they’re magical… they’re not. Element witches or wizards are not magical. It’s like Kung Fu. It’s how we fight. To you, Kung Fu is not magical, right?” “It’s not magic, it’s how I fight,” I replied, a confused look on my face. “Exactly,” she said. “Take using fire for example. It’s not magic, it’s how I fight.” We kept walking when I asked, “Lindsey, how do you become an element witch?” “You don’t,” Lindsey said in a bored tone. I paused. “But you became one,” I pointed out. Lindsey turned to look at me, and then continued walking. “No I didn’t,” she replied. “My parents, Shau and Ling Chor Gom, they were a fire witch and wizard. Their power was strong. Their power was passed down to me. But Lang Woa, the bison who defeated them, was a water wizard. His power was weak, but water overpowers fire, part of the Trinity Cycle. My parents’ power was strong, so their powers were all even, which is how they all lost their lives in the battle.” “But how-” I began to ask, when Lindsey seemed to read my mind and answered me. “Shifu knew of my parents’ powers. To become an element wizard or witch, you must have it in your blood, which I did, and you must train. We went to this very volcano, which is where I channeled my inner power of fire.” I was about to open my mouth to ask something when Lindsey stopped abruptly. “We’re here, Dragon Sister,” she said. I could make out a wooden door where the staircase ended. She knocked on it. “Password?” a voice asked. “Not even time and space will cause you to forget my face,” Lindsey said loudly and clearly. The door swung open. “Remember that phrase, Kelsi,” said Lindsey as we stepped inside. “You may need it in the future.” I paused before stepping inside. I gasped at what I saw. We were inside what looked like a gigantic cave. The floor was made of dark red metal, with small holes so you could see below, as well as the ceiling. There were obviously more floors to this base. In the center of the room was a thick glass pillar. Running inside of it was lava. Legitimate lava from the volcano. On this floor, the wall was made of prison cells. But there were no prisoners in them. “Where did you put Po?” I demanded silently. “Somewhere,” Lindsey said, smiling. I gasped, tears filling my eyes. “You killed him, didn’t you?” I asked. “Maybe,” Lindsey said, her unpure smile returning. I screamed out of nowhere. “NO!” I yelled. That’s when Lindsey caught me off guard- she kicked me in the face. A stream of blood came out of my nose. “You monster,” I muttered, getting into my fighting stance. That’s when the battle began. We kicked and punched. Lindsey was a bit stronger than me, she wounded me more, but I fought her almost as hard. I took all my anger out on the one who may have killed the Dragon Warrior, yelling at her the entire time. That’s when she sent a fireball at me. It hit my jean skirt and it set on fire. Not knowing what to do, I screamed and ran around, trying to get the fire to go out. Lindsey laughed. “It’s not magic, it’s how I fight!” she exclaimed. She snapped her fingers and the fire went out. My skirt was incredibly charred, some of it burnt off, so that it looked more like a mini-skirt than a jean skirt. I was panting and gasping from running around. Lindsey punched me one more time and I fainted. Before I did, I heard her say, “Too easy, Dragon Sister.” When I opened my eyes, I found that I was laying on a dirt floor. I noticed that my bag was gone as well. The walls to the right and left of me were iron, but the wall being me was made of rocks and dirt, like the side of the volcano was. In front of me were iron bars that stood closely together, encaging me in the room. I gasped and sat upright quickly, looking through the iron bars. I was in one of Lindsey’s prison cells. I banged on the iron bars. “Let me out!” I screamed. But all I heard were the sounds of my own voice echoing, and the silent rumbling sound of lava flowing through that glass tube in the middle of the room. How was I going to get out of this one?